Road Runner
Road Runner is the fastest bird on Earth, and is always one step ahead of the ravenous Wile E. Coyote. Road Runner appears to be the same speed as Speedy Gonzales. The only things Road Runner ever says is "Meep meep!" and a strangling tongue noise. About Road Runner always has a plan to get Wile E. Coyote off of his back. He also stars in his and Wile E's own shorts. He always gets the upper hand due to his fast speed and the disfuntional Acme products that Wile E. always order. For instance, in A Zipline in the Sand Road Runner uses speed to break away from Wile E.'s wrath. Appearances The Bird Races Road appeared as his cartoon self in the episode The Bird Races where he enters a roadrunner race, with the help of Bugs and Lola. The Road Runner also met a female roadrunner named Nellie Runner, who saved his life from Wile E. And they fall in love. Arcade He appeared in Arcade as one of the contestants who played Duck-Man. He also stars in the song Road Runner Two Roadrunner's In the CGI short Two Roadrunner's he teams up with another roadrunner (who is green) and they both together outwit Wile E. Coyote. The green roadrunner actually appeared as one of the racers in The Bird Races. Hunting Season He is asked to star in a hunting show only to be chased by Wile E. Coyote. *Most of Road Runner's other appearances are in the CGI shorts. *Road also had a cameo in the song Barf Boy and the epsiode The Day the Vomit Vanished In Thin Air. *He appears most often in cameos in the new episodes. *In Bob's Birthday he runs into Bobby Walser (Josh Bumstead's best friend) and makes him fall in the park creek. Everyone blames him for doing it but Road Runner explains that he actually coughed causing him and Bob to get into an argument. He then later ate Bob's piece of birthday cake and is scolded by Wile E. for being mean to Bob. *In Youth Group, Road Runner was shown to get devoured by Lenny the Cucumber, but was later shown to be alive and well again (one of the times when Road was shown to get outsmarted). Gallery 830px-Snapshot20110708013037.png Road-Runner-and-Wile-E-Coyote-on-film-600x337.jpg Road Runner & Wile E. Coyote The Looney Tunes Show.jpg Road Runner posing.png 212px-2_Roadrunner.png Road Runner.jpg|Road Runner imagesCAEECVXN.jpg|Road Runner and Wile E. Coyote imagesCA91MVMT.jpg imagesCAU03QYO.jpg 124px-1 Roadrunner.png Road-runner 111.jpg Road Runner.png Brazil looney tunes toys.jpg|Featured as a McDonalds toy with other Looney Tune characters roadrunner car.jpg|Road Runner toy car Nellierunner.jpg|Road Runner's girlfriend, Nellie Runner Road Runner & Wile E. Coyote.jpg Bugs Bunny and Road Runner.jpg Road Runner TLTS 2d.jpg The Looney Tunes Show Bugs and Road Runner.jpg ROADRUNNER163STICKER.jpg 200px-3d_Roadrunner.png LooneyTunes_RoadRunner_Poster_125152.jpg Road_runner vomit.jpg|Road Runner vomiting 1000000010268-a.jpg 1623693 690088144347958 1768167576 n.jpg imagesCAIMZC2M.jpg 1521_lg.jpg Bwackest night by charlesettinger-d4op1kf.jpg Meep meep.jpg Roadrunner tounge .jpg Category:Characters Category:Canon Character Category:Males Category:Fanon Works Category:CGI Characters Category:The Coyote & Road-Runner Show Characters Category:Voiced By MrJoshbumstead Category:Roadrunners